fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperialists
The Imperialists 'were a loyalist ''Codex-deviant chapter of the gene of the ever rigid Rogal Dorn. Of the ever white slated Sverige, laced with boltor and adamantium will, across systems of now ashen existence, launched numerous campaigns across several worlds in the surrounding systems, leaving mark of presence only with the crimson entrails of Xenos for all to gaze. As a Chapter of ancient provenance, the immense measure of their valorous deeds are scattered throughout the annals of Imperial history; providing great insight to their grand scale to prominence amongst their fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapters to tragically plummet to the bowls of oblivion. Post renowned destruction of their beloved Sverige vapored to the grasp of Exterminatus per request of a lone chaplain of the now-defunct legion. To this day, no one now living have borne witness to an Astartes wearing the Imperialists' infamous colours navy blue and solar gold livery. History Much like many of the 32nd Millennium, by palm and will of the High Lords of Terra the Imperialists were fabricated for the very act of eternal crusade through the wider cosmos. All that was not under shade of the Imperium's vast light was to be flayed to the very ashes it once rose from, without triviality of mercy or regret in every bolt spewed from the reaches of their weapons. With several decades already laid upon Chapter, numerous were the escapades of the descendants of Imperial Fist but only failure riddled their every campaign to vanquish the adversaries of the Imperium, fragrant was the doubt upon such incursions. In fear of having their mental sanctums be claimed prey to the clutches of the Immaterium with dwindling of already sacked faith, these Astartes subjected themselves to being placed upon the planetoid of Sverige, a wintery sphere plagued of calamitous storms capable of shifting able-bodied man to crippled corpse in moments. For several centuries they had made their planetary abode a scape of improvement for their mental and physical prowess but such thought came with a price most weighty. Battle-brothers fell from the heights of health to be morphed to grayed cadavers on the snowy slopes of the unforgiving Sverige decades into establishing proper hold upon its surface. By the end of the millennium, they had dropped five-hundred in rank with many more a decade spent into restrengthening not only forces but resolve in taking hold most rigid upon of the frigid planet that they so adamantly took as their own. At the genesis of the 34th Millennium, the trail of failure that had basked had been swept to naught with the complete abandonment of the Codex Astartes with their forces having taken arm in a rather radical manner from their gene-fathers of the Imperial Fists, which had placed them in tense waters with their predecessors. Since such the Imperialists while active had a streak of immensely prodigious victories in their wrathful goal of cleansing the Xenos threat from every facet of galactic reach. Notable Campagins * ''Wailing Wounds'' (050.M32): Proclaimed their first expedition into the unpredictable scape of the void, the Imperialists then a fleet-based chapter aimed their gaze into the domains of the Orks, fatally mistaking the Greenskins' lack of cunning for famine of strength as well. 1st Company of the Imperialists Chapter laid boot to solid earth on the Ork racked planet of Veneteza, expecting easy task in the jungles of the Death World all came to violent halt in mentally with the aspiring Ork Warboss, Toof 'Asha, making presence known to the Scions of Dorn. In mere months the Astartes invaders upon Veneteza were flung forth out of the reaches of the planet with no manner of communications to aid the space marines combating the rampant greenskins, with the corpses of their deceased hung high on the boss-rack of the rising Warboss as they fleed the reaches of the world. The casualties were maximum in the company, with a majority of their tactical squads left behind or slaughtered in the aftermath of the conflict. * ''Imperialist Siege'' (070.M32 - 71.M32): Post two decades of their horrific defeat at the crimson palms of the Orks, the dishonored Astartes after reclaiming of what remained of the 1st Company, campaigned once more in search of heretic or Xeno to slay in holy name of the Emperor. With of little time feud sparked in the depths of the expansive void, with the scarlet anger of a Khornate warband, of the name, the ‘Wrathful Wraiths’, striking deep into the morale of the Imperialists with the act of laying their bloody fury into the forces of a returning squadron from the depths of a brief voyage, isolating them from reach of their battle-brothers. For numerous grueling days the Astartes held their own against the ever blood festering forces of Khorne, with every passing hour eroding facets of their defense upon their Frigate with the final day of the assault seeing the temporary fleeing of these adversaries.Beleaguered but living and with minor casualties, the company joining the rest of their Chapter on battle-barge laid short respite only to be sent to schism once more with the arrival of more Heretic Astartes through veiled daemon portal upon the now tainted Frigate. United the Imperialists held firm upon their spatial abode only to be dealt deft hand manifest in malignant palm of Obliterators laying further siege to not only vessel but Imperialist pride as well. By twilight of year the Khornate raiders, incapable of breaching hold beyond bridge laid back their numbers into the clutches of Immaterium, leaving only bodies of flayed Astartes as they made their leave. Total of fifty were parted from body in the raid of their battle-barge, with the losses being of thirty Imperialists and twenty serfs, the Frigate containing portal was disposed of alongside the marines aboard with suspicion they brought such foul strike upon the Chapter in ill-will. * ''Claiming of Vimu'r''' (500.M32 - 900.M33): Ailed of an infectious and pervasive doubt in their Imperium, the seeds of an ever-malevolent cropper laced deep into Astartes will by a Chaplain most enthralled with the deviancies of the Warp. In malefic intent, the Chaplain recommended stay upon the likes of a planet previously of the name Vimur and with not but sigh of hesitation the entirety of the Chapter lead forth to what would have been their graves to reaches of the chilling death world. And what ensued for current millennium and beyond was of tragic in nature; with attempted settlement upon the planet, the calamitous weather of Vimur claimed the lives of numerous battle-brothers with the slow aching passage of time. The only locus of habitability was the sanctity of the now Fortress-Monastery Battle-Barge, Stockholm; the corrupt Chaplain's mortal coil was claimed by the now Sverige's icy scapes.Though losses resulting in absence of virtually half the Chapter, those of mental fortitude most hardened took burden upon their shoulders to not those taken by the planet to be left in vain. For a total of five decades, those that remained of the dour carcass that was the Imperialist Chapter upon Sverige rejected that which was spit from the Codex Astartes and embedded their own manner of warfare and organization in the grey matter of their marines and aspirants that wished to conjoin to their Astartes mass. By the end of 33rd Millenium, the stain that was the Imperialists upon the mantle of those the 3rdFounding had been swept from the shade of dishonor, then birthing what was one of the most fierce Chapters of their period. * ''Flaying of Ventrila'' (001.M34 - 002.M34): Post renunciation of Astartes creed laid by Roboute Guilliman, the Imperialists laid gaze upon the world of Ventrila which has been taken by shroud of The Archenemy. In wishes to utilize their newly reformed companies (now labeled Regiments), a total of two-hundred and fifty Astartes of the 1st regiment bared foot on the tainted reaches of the corrupted Ventrila with an extreme religious ardor. In a manner of months the improved Imperialists took hold of the multiple hive worlds that racked the flesh of the world before encountering a war-band which strode to the undivided will of the Ruinous Powers called, the Black Goats, who held numbers most grand in cultists and clenched a savviness for the Warp's essence. Despite briefness In encounters, numerous were the bodies laid to early grave in presence of the war-band, with countless Imperial citizens subjected to extravagant public executions and rituals in attempt by the Black Goats to bring forth the daemons of the Immaterium. By the collapsing of the year, the entirety of Ventrila was placed in palm of Inquisition, which soon found itself in maw of ‘Exterminatus’ with supposed spittles from Inquisitorial throttle of a Greater Daemon festering in reaches of the planet’s mantle. The Imperialists laid none of their own to tombs, which marked their first victorious escapade in Imperial Records which commenced a grand crusade in the entrails of Imperium’s history. * ''Wails of an Echo (010.M34 - 013.M34): Splintered from the long ashen Ork WAAAGH! of The Beast, might of Warboss, Blayde Thorka, soon transmogrifying to Lord in the midst of the assault, claimed sight upon the chapter world of Sverige in festering hunger for Astartes to claim upon his boss-pole. Once the grand Warboss set foot upon the reaches of the chilling deathworld alongside numerous Flashgitz and Boyz the very wrath of Sverige manifest in it's Space Marines; Imperialists dealt deft hand to the oncoming Ork forces with usage of a tactic under nam''e'' of Gå på (Go Unto) forcing themselves close to the Orks with volleys of coordinated bolter volleys alongside Battle-Brothers rushing forth to push back upon the green-skinned invaders, coupled with the fury of Sverige's ferocious storms, the Imperialists pushed back the blemishes that were the Orks from their planet in a matter of weeks. But racked with an anger most righteous the Astartes mobilized all of their regiments to trail the fleeing Blayde Thorka to gain his carcass as act of penance for striking their planetary abode, what met the children of Rogal Dorn was most fragrant shock with arrival to the destination of the Warboss. The Imperialists Chapter struck upon the reaches of a greenskin plagued moon by title of Shrine ov Da Beast, with the celestial body bearing the facade of one gargantuan Ork WAAAAGH! banner. What ensued was a snailing campaign against millions of zealous Orks upon the crepts of the lunar oddity, warbosses of considerable might defended the glorified memorial proving intense adversaries in the conflict. Corpses piled to mounds of rotting flesh as the extermination swept forth, total of fifty of Imperialist rank were claimed by Ork fury, Blayde Thorka's cadaver was never claimed or found. By the end of the schism, the entirety of the moon was vacant of greenskin aroma thanks to the Astartes stench that plagued it, the then heavenly body was placed to the same fate as that of the vanquished Ventrila. T''he Great Imperialist Crusade ''(013.M34 - 100.M38) Replenishing what relatively little casualties harvested in the crimson slaughter of the greenskins, a Chaplain of the name Carolus Imperator feverishly claimed reign of the Imperialists Chapter and masque as de-facto Chapter-Head for an incredibly ambitious crusade across the domains of the Orks. For a total of four millennia, the Imperialists ravaged the kingdoms held by lime-palm across the Galaxy armed with vehemence and bolters rounds that wailed throughout the materium; across a multitude of systems this endeavor had been spit from Chapter to Chapter had flung them forth from the depths of obscurity and yielded varying reactions from all reaches of the Imperium. Alternatively by many title this grand escapade, The Green Genocide. * '''''Wrath Upon Rom (013.M34 - 020.M34): The Imperialists waged their conflict upon the reaches of the Ultima Segmentum, gaining gaze of the aspiring Ork Domain of Rom which had been spit of having numerous Mek Boys atop its green tainted surface, head of this maturing empire was Warlord 'Aligulla. Once landed upon the devout Astartes commenced a seven-year feud that bathed Rogal Dorn's sons in entrails most crimson by its finality with the Chapter flaying all manner of communications and forces the greenskins had accumulated over countless centuries. The empire of Rom was left to ruin, incapable of recovering from the vicious onslaught laid by Imperial hand it ultimately fell to chaos with the act of in-fighting among its denizens; 'Aligulla's corpse was found hanging from the carcass of a decimated gargant. Fifty of the Astartes were laid to tomb in the killing grounds. * Flames Across Space ''(020.M34 - 050.M34): Carolus Imperator in swift wit sent all of four of the Imperialists regiments across the galaxy to expand further their grand crusade to vapor the Ork's presence in the wider Imperium; in act, Carolus Imperator took hand of the 4th Regiment and aimed bolter at the regions of the the spacious void with intense belief of Ork essence riddling the reaches of where none lay. And decades did wait the Imperialists Regiment for spec of Greenskin in the expansive oblivion and in the twilight patience by 032.M34, through warp three space hulks of Orkish stench fleshed form into materium, and in immediate act launched forth against the fungi festering vessels. For two a decade they laid arms to the space hulks tactfully vanquishing the lime beats that resided in them. Seven Imperialists were put to grave in the aftermath. * ''Fury En Masse ''(023.M34 - 500.M35): In 3rd Regiment of the Chapter, Chaplain Gustav lead them in the depths of the Segmentum Obscurus in search of Orks to eviscerate in the God-Emperor's name, what was encountered in steed of were the forces of the Ruinous Powers looming in the fringes of the Mordian System, and in quick motion leaped to lay dead the Heretic whoever it be. Upon the agri-world of Vander's Landing, bolters greeted them with fiends of a Night Lords warband of sizeable number pushed against the descendants of Dorn, but in matter of hours the rigid tactics of the Imperialists under Gustav and with the aid of the Mordian Iron Guard who briefly joined the conflict around its climax made the traitors flee the reaches of the planet. Despite lack of communication, Gustav was impressed with the level of skill these guardsmen showed on the field of conflict and with Chapter in fleeting act aided the Mordians in the temporary pacification of their planet before making haste, which had established a long-term respect between the Emperor's servants. What followed soon after this encounter was a series of organized strikes around facets of the Segmentum with total number rounding about twenty, but are incredibly obscure in contents with only defined goal to rid the festering of Chaos in Obscurus, a total of seventeen marines were passed from body to spirit as a result. * ''Pacific Anamoly (200.M36 - 001.M37): Regiments of the 2nd and 1st were taken under palm of Överste Gustafsson after brief Chapter respite which allowed them to refurbish the battle-brothers lost, the forces of the Imperialists laid sight upon the ''Veiled Region of the Segmentum Pacificus in wishes to evaporate Ork touch in the area. What ensued was a conflict riddled with immense ambiguity in the entrails of Imperial Records, from what little is recalled from the event the Imperialists raided a multitude of greenskin enclosures laying them to cinder after excessive use of Meltaguns over sluggish centuries. Supposed reports arose of these attacks on a number of unregistered planets escalating to as series full-scale planetary devastations but such has remained speculation for millennium, an engima that trails the Chapter posthumously. By end of the campaign, the Imperialists had seemingly lost only a minute sect of their Astartes proving either immense skill on their hand or deviancy of the utmost accord in the quilt of the Veiled Region. * ''War on Sin (070.M37 - 100.M38): Under Chaplain Carolus the entirety of the Chapter rounded their forces in the Segementum Tempestus where Imperator lead the sons of Dorn to their final escapade in their crusade, but goal has shifted from the greenskin plague to the supposed festering infection of the chaotic in reaches of a planet on the borders of the Segementum. Bolters were raised in swift gaze upon a hive-world of billions called ''Phantasos, and in mere moments flamed hatred spewed from the throttles of their armaments upon what they deemed a populous laced with heretical taint amongst wider Imperium. Numerous souls flayed in agony as their planet was laid siege to due to suspected heresy on mind of Carolus, from the crepts of their sorrow the Raven Guard heard the wails of Phanatasos and sent a sect of their own to pacify and sedate the populum, as well the Imperialists' ardent wrath on the citizens. True to their gene-father's epitaph of the Unyielding One they kept firm their faith of immaterial stain amidst the populace and post grand mass of bodies under Astartes boot after weeks of occupying the planet a cult of festering hereteks had been discovered below public eye fabricating machinations of most forbidden doctrine. Solidifying claims, Carolus followed by a multitude of attempts by the Raven Guard to let such a situation be placed in their gaze the Chaplain commenced a centuries-spanning journey to exterminate what other blasphemous denizens laid beneath Phanatasos. By wit and bolter's end Carolus was demanded by the Raven Guard to give possession of the sacked planet after countless millions were rid of life, in final act to exterminate all manner of heresy wherever it resided, he sold planetary claim to palm of Inquisition which concluded the grand Imperialist Crusade in Imperial Records. Post this escapade Chapters of all manner of gene-seed claimed ear to these Astartes' intense and feverish dedication and horrific actions in the campaign admonishing infamy among all those in its ranks for millennium to come yet be of praise to more zealous facets of the Emperor's Angels of Death. ''Tempestus Feud (150.M38 - 180.M38) Post the events of the Great Imperialists Crusade, Carolus and the Chapter resided in the entrails of the Tempestus Segementum in momentum of rest and the reaffirming of Astartes faith. Ailed with a grand anger, Carolus set sockets in sight of maiden world in name of Althway to claim as own with Gustav leading conquest, but at pace of own thought a warhost of the Eldar Craftworld Biel-Tan in wrath of simulacra scale laid palm on the planet in right of same claim. What followed was a crimson conflict between immensely fierce and adamant combatants who were incapable of comprehending the very concept of defeat that snailed for a total of thirty years. By its conclusion, scarlet laced were the grounds of Althway, and most calamitous were losses on both sides, this spatial schism marked fatal for the Astartes of the Chapter following the battle's finality. :"Hold firm the faith which lay deeply sown into your souls, for it shall act as your grandest armament upon those that wish to taint and corrupt its essence with the sin that seeps from the very reaches of their throttles and pores. Raise will strong as abominations of pale flesh dwell in sanctums most armed with wrath and fury of blasphemous reach, lest you falter in your gray matter you shan't gaze the corpse you shall become. The Holy God-Emperor lays rest in your bolters, '''do not keep his essence laying dull in its muzzle.'"'' :— Chaplin Gustav Before Leading His Regiment's Into Conflict's Maw *''Carnodon From the North'' (150.M38): Gustav took hold of half the Imperialists Regiments with him having undertaken a most daring venture into vital Biel-Tan occupied scapes in goal of trailing only crimson in what was once Xenos hold. The Aeldari were of wary thought and prepared for what for conflict in advanced, but little had prepared the ferocity of those of Biel-Tan for the ardent ire of Astartes wrath had been lit by match of dominion. In a snailing matter of days the Eldar forces were laid to rout with the corpsing of a grand facet of their combatants alongside the devastation of numerous constructs which dealt hearty blow to Biel-Tan footing on the reaches of Althway. Post sound Victoria, Gustav had been of the epitaph of Carnodon From the North among his men with the ferocity of his strike upon the Xenos establishment from the northern locus of the lands in his conquest; the title even in mortis is spit when in mention of the Chaplain. *''Wit and Blood ''(152.M38 - 157.M38): Gustav with formation of proper base upon Althway made silent and arduous combat with Farseer Lekwas of the Warhost. For months at momentum none would raise arm in fear of counter by adversary wit, battles of scarlet hide were of rare site on the killing ground and at most common of tempos only singular lives were to be of the Warp with the act of single shots in the twilight. Total of a hundred by the finality of the mute quarrel were to be sent to the crypts of the earth, losses were of Xenos breed with deft hand most dealt to visage of Eldar but minute sects of the most shaken and fleshed by conflict of the Imperialists were all but of life to see the conflicts demise. Ultimately none was of profit with the commencing of the battle and only granted bitter gift of paranoia to Gustav and his Aeldari counterpart which left grasps most tender be morphed tight throughout the ever tensing feud. *''Avatar and Bolter ''(160.M38 - 170.M38): Refurbishing arms and men of faith, Gustav and Autarch Val-tepes greeted festering blades and tactics upon fields labeled of the name Kaela Mensha. The extended skirmish saw birth of an Imperialist stratagem by title of Mitt på knä in the middle years of the conflict, with the children of Rogal Dorn donning numerous land speeders into the maw of Eldar armaments laid siege to Biel-Tan patience and endurance as the Astartes continually flayed through ranks of their warriors in rather hefty swathes. But the Angels of Death had themselves in tumultuous situation with their fifth strike upon the forces of the Aeldari, with the sighting of a shiver of Khaine making form present on the crimson fields, eviscerating Imperialist dive into adversarial lines; with formation destroyed, the warhost systemically annihilated the Astartes attempts at performing their ploys for the remainder of the clash. Much of the 1st and 2nd Regiments were left sacked of men, dealing a most devastating palm to Imperialist numbers despite ridding quite a portion from Biel-Tan set. *''Dominium Althway Locus ''(177.M38 - 180.M38): The entirety of the Chapter laid boots upon the reaches of Althway in aid of their Chaplain for the conquest of the maiden world, under command of the Northern Carnodon they spit forth scheme that had been of thought between multitude of conflict to rid Imperialist gaze of the scarlet canvas of the Avatar in the final years of the war. Gustav dispatched facets of the 4th Regiment to displace Biel-Tan form among the scapes of a valley by name of Valopez where Khaine's Incarnation had been sighted laying ground for an amassing militia with Kapten Armfeldt having taken lead of the squadron. Eldar dispersion commenced with the corpsing of a Warlock that accompanied guardians in the vale, which made pursuit to avenge their potent companion leaving only the shard of Khaine and a bloc of Aspect Warriors to leave vigil view of the area. In quick act the entirety of the Chapter which exception of Armfeldt and his Astartes, they lined atop reaches of the cliff and with motion to swift for reaction laced those below with flamed violence. For ashen hours they stood and flung their wrath into Eldar cranium, the Avatar despite under flame of Astartes fire rose from beleaguerment and began transmogrifying Dorn's children to his cadavers in grand sundry, but brief was this slaughter as those that still stood employed the usage of multi-meltas leaving only volatile corpse by finality. Although marred the Chapter had laid dead their most grave adversary, Armfeldt in Xenos crimson conjoined into Astartes mass with Gustav at lead to the assault upon Biel-Tan's main stayings with hundreds of boots wailing towards final scarlet front with zealous faith and doctrine in hand. Those of the Aeldari in ear of Imperialist Incursion dispatched cabals of Aspect Warriors to lay dead the head of this strike; with Gustav at spear's tip accompanied by a corpus of Fänrik at hand, with advance to foe drawing close, Reapers most basked in shade trailed astray the hammers head of the Astartes with the manifested rage of their launchers and with head from body, Gustav had been slain with sight of shuriken to temple from Scorpion hand. Despite losing dome, the chicken did not flail, numerous Kaptens clenched minds and strode with vengance of what laid of their men to where those of Biel-Tan and waged final strike deep into its quarters, and for many dawns and twilights they fought; the victor proved in Imperial favor, and drove the Xenos infection from maiden world, but with lack of proper command and resource they were forced to seep back to Sverige. A total of a two-hundred and fifty on Imperialists plate, with an unprecedented but hefty mount taken from the Eldar. Respite and Sorrow ''(181.M38) Following demise, Gustav's cadaver was spittled with embellishments of all manner and placed in the entrails of the resigned crypt of a Contemptor Dreadnought, which acted as sacrosanct tomb for the fallen Carnodon. Inspection of corpse laid gaze that the chaplain's right hand was paralyzed during the final assault upon the Aeldari forces, leading many of conspiracy among their own; but known of greater wit for a total of four millennia have been capable of deciphering who be of the bloody print on Gustav's remains. This period of tempo marked fatal for Imperialist morale, with increasing suspicion of Warp taint they put to siege their bodies and minds further upon Sverige, leaving them without act for until marking foot again in the era of the 41st Millennium. * ''Clash to Armageddon ''(444.M41): With notion that they are liberated of the grasp of deceit, under Carolus the Imperialists 1st Regiment swept to aid those of Armageddon in quick motion with the restoration of their numbers and faith to exterminate the daemonic plague upon the hive world. But crusade was cut short with the encountering of an Ork Rok of rather grand scale upon their cruiser, and with little act in meeting greenskins wailed a hideous shout from the crepts of the mogrified asteriod and conflict commenced with little thought between both adversaries. The Imperialists held off Ork incursion for numerous days as they struck with ignorant wrath upon the Astartes vessel, but with greater tact and will they pushed forth out their greenskined intruders from their gaze. Casualties were of non-existence on Imperialist sight, the Orks were dire in score with much of theirs numbers flamed to corpse by Imperialist arsonists. With route established they sailed once more they strode to lay dead Angron's howl; but misfortune like clinging maiden wept once more, with the sons of Dorn left in immobile carapace upon a solitary moon with the waking of a warp rift in path, making trail to Armageddon moot and leaving them MIA until the battles finality where their presence was located and aided. * ''Siege of Sverige ''(517.M41): Imperialist mass stood stalwart upon the reaches of their beloved planet of Sverige, as Carolus took a sect of men on the plains of Falun for a routinely enacted training regiment. The Death World was in one of its most calamitous of storms across its expansive history, and with planetary ire came the yowls of the air, birthing entrance to Heretic step of the Black Goats on holy Sverige; but with boot to snowy earth only cadavers laid further step, hundreds basked in sin and the essence of the traitor spit from the portal they domained from, mounding mount of corpse upon the pathway. Only those of daemonic machina set hellish vessel to vanquish those of Loyalist strain with chaotic plague, but only ashen carapaces of voided wrath laid their claimed prints on the snowy scapes of the Death World; Sverige’s chilling grasp had claimed saber to those of Heretic breed, the malignant pathway who had given breach to the planet soon faded to naught. Disastrous proved this strike to the Astartes homework’s to warband morale, with withdrawal soon after from scene of all, bitter more the wound, the Imperialists knew not of the vapored assault. * Faltolands War '(912 .M41 - 914.M41): Called to action from depths of solidarity by the throttle of High Inquisitor of Sect Xenos, only by epitaph of the ''Iron Maiden with a minor facet of the Imperial Navy, the Astartes of heavy zealous bolters were sent to the Segmentum Pacificus to retake the entirety of a system with name of the Faltolands which lays at the very reaches of the Veiled Region. This conflict proved grand mark on the exploration of the quilt that basks a locus of the Segemtnum, drawing more to gaze upon its entrails in search of discoveries most dazzling; but regional visitation was not on Astartes grey matter, planetary evisceration was the doctrine. The conflict with aid of spatial fleet saw the liberation of the Faltolands system which had become infested with denizens of the Immaterium through fiendish relation of locales and daemon across tainted centuries of malice, much of the populous was sent to shallow crypts with Imperialist assault. Lesser planets of immense corruption were outright sent to maw of Exterminatus, by feud's twilight the victor of Imperial shade. Imperialists slain were of virtually naught count; Faltolands despite caressed by Warp touch, saw hope of sanctification with those who were not astray of their ever holy God Emperor though a system wide 'purification' of sorts by Ecclesiastical palm, but debate on how such went is discussion among Remembrancers in wider Imperium. * ''Battle of Poltava (977.M41): Carolus in wish to commence another grand crusade waged crimson schism to Xenos of the Aeldari of Biel-Tan once more upon maiden world by name of Poltava, occupying transmorphed plain was Autarch by name of Peteroso The Grand among his kin, and quick was ire to stir between commanders as the conflict began. For untold days and months Astartes and Eldar scarlet spittled the reaches of the once beauteous planet, across sectors the skirmish was spit from vocal craniums; from Space Marine to Guardsman all sockets set gaze upon the battle between these two wrathful combatants as with every passing day only more of the able-bodied were cut from their mortal coils. But fate in finality spoke Eldar lexicon, the incarnate of war itself by title of Khaine laid dead masses of Imperialists upon the killing ground, slowly was the footing of Imperial stay fleeting from Astartes grip and in matter of days they had voided in half their ranks, with many taken hostage in Xenos quarters. Despite extensive loss Carolus kept eager thought to continue crusade, but such was not in Emperor's plan; by next dawn while inspecting the scapes of Poltava, only bolt greeted the Chaplain's sight, drawing close to not only life, but Imperialist prominence and stability. With death, the strike on Poltava came to halt, and to this current day none know of culprit at hand. * ''Fanan Står I Brand ''(999.M41): Remarked as the final presence of Imperialist print in Imperial Records, post demise of their de-facto Chapter Master, Carolus, they had entombed his corpse in the reaches of a chest lathered in hues of gold and adorned with seals of most the pure variant. Just as defeat, the cadaver of Carolus wailed across systems as silence and sorrow drew forth upon the mantle of legacy, the children of Rogal Dorn remained without motion for centuries once more as they basked in essence self-constructed failure. Mute they stood until aid was at ear in at very collapse of the Millennium, with Armfeldt spitting of Mordian placed under siege by will of the Despoiler, despite fault in faith and dent in carapace they strode under Överste Frederick with a Chaplain laying stalwart ground on Sverige, to claim soothing palm to hive world agony. With act swift they sailed to their mortal kinsmen, but all was to end in oblivity by attempt; with trail to Mordian they were greeted with rift, a grand one and consumed whole was the vessel of Astartes, through vox only screams of crimson-curl were relayed by to beloved home-world, and with little of wit the Chaplain that laid stand knew of his brethren's fates with but wail. Following an almost chapter wide annihilation, he of sanctity placed their world under beam of Exterminatus by Inquisitorial request, giving final rest to Astartes fatherland thus ending Imperialist records in Imperial archrives; the tombs of Carolus and Gustav were before hand removed placed in keep of Inquisition. The Chaplain's current status and whereabouts are disclosed from public gaze. Beliefs Firm were the pillars of Imperialists Astartes that laid foundation for zealous doctrine of faith that was laced into marine grey matter; laid deep be these teachings of their Chaplains in their mental sanctums, but should one of the numerous children of Dorn attempt to shatter weighty veil of knowledge, most dire are the consequences that lay ahead the dome of the assailant. Faith proved mighty weapon in Imperialists arsenal, with it ultimately fabricating what would in finality transmorph their skill to that of one of most specialized and grand among Astartes cousins in the Imperium; but bathed in wrath was this measure of faith, with those of Chapter forced to endure the chilling touch of their homeworld for numerous hours without shell of warmth that was their panoply or ebb of agony. Throughout training regimes even many an Imperialist laid graves upon Sverige's flesh, even the most ardent of the Astartes in their ranks have ailed and fell corpse to the conditions placed upon thewed forms. An incredibly notable, and immensely controversial strand of their ideals, if the execution of marines who lose faith in rather quick velocity with the tidal pressure placed on their will or taking of the God-Emperor's ever sacrosanct name in vain most blasphemous, making many a Chapter serving alongside the Imperialists hesitant to leave heir own in sight of them; but such swift execution has left only mind molten and shaped to adamantine carapace in resolve. Before, during, and even after battle Chaplains routinely spouting passages from the Lectio Divinitatus ''with immense fervor, scaling morale to even greater heights, with belief that Emperor laid guard to their being upon the killing grounds. During the conflict they march with only shout of command from superior, laying ear to final letter into the throttle of the festering battle in hunger for the crimson of all who enter its den. With such rigid mind they form grand stratagems with but little effort due to the immense measure of their discipline, making them ideal in the acts of rather ambiguous morality or forward initiative into areas of questionable safety, even for those of Astartes breed; but despite this almost thoughtless belief in word of command, the marines are weary of orders relayed with little capable of being done of truly making these scions of Rogal Dorn to collapse in palm of Heretic outside of their own ranks. A lesser known facet of faith is notion that the bolter is manifest will of the Space Marine, with much of belief trailed around such canon. Xenos and Traitors were of most despicable notion to Imperialists rational, gazing presence as of the utmost abomination to lay tainted form to foot upon the reaches of the galaxy, with many an Imperialist taking little toleration to thought of interacting with the entities without a facet of violence or 'righteous' anger. Despite hatred of the alien and despising of the quisling Astartes, this disgust will trail to the plains of other Chapters which the Imperialist deem of most heretical facade with encounters, one of the most notable of these confrontations was with the gene-children of the late Ferrus Manus, the Iron Gorgons, with relations ever so tense even posthumously. Home World Sverige was as arctic as the very denizens themselves, a death world of virtually unparalleled volatility with the former residents of the world being only those of Imperialists due to ire manifest in its calamitous winds striding about the surface with all un-knowledged of disaster ahead to felled in act. Much of the spherical domain is slated in white, with the most tumultuous of tempests laying only mounds of pale ivory upon the lengthiest reaches of the world. Plaguing the ever-chilling plains are rifts and ravines of most abyssal depth bearing abode to bestial entities of most ill omen, festering to consume all who are claimed in field of gaze and famined throttles, but the ashen Astartes of Virmur-former considered these denizens of shade to be one of the most mild of fears ailing ones cranium. Little fauna lay upon crust of the world, with only crop being soon sowed by snow to fabricate pugnant fruit. the From global sight only the hue of sickly pale clouds clench form in atmosphere with little solar spectacle being capable of clutched by the sockets of those on terra firma. The temper of Sverige has the capability of increasing to prodigious scale with winter claiming witness to wrath unkempt by those of the bolter of Astartes or whimper of cryofauna. Such icy volatility has forced the Imperialists morph the functions of their armor to allow passage through such vexing periods, which varying degrees of effect among the marines, proving no true viability method to thrive for extended measures of tempo on the flesh of Sveirge bar structures imposed on the planet's hide. Due to such intense environment, a multitude of Chapters refuse to lay boot on the snowy alps of the death world whenever wishing to pay visit to their Imperial brothers, in fear of being turned corpse with extensive exposure. Much of the beasts passage life in the scars of the world, granting possibility of survival beyond those of marine strand. But Astartes of the Imperialists or Heretic of benighted faith are not sole victims of the grasp of planet, machines, even of grand manufacture bear potential of morphing to mechanic carcass if not of wit with internal components faltering to feeble motion with the cold laying quilt of chilling failure if allowed to home; even those of abominable cohesion of daemonic felt and iron flesh are not spared of such a fate. '''Stockholm' Laid deep in mountain and laced with shivers of Sverige's form, rest stalwart the fortress-monastery and quarters of the Imperialists, Stockholm. Of prominence most grand is the entrance of the Imperial abode, with scale of rigid pathway peaking to measure of the very staying of the palace, atop iron demure is inked the visage of multiple carnodons ashen most in gaze with the planet's consistent beleaguerment. Unlike collective of brethren who take notion of laying arms to entrance, little thought in grey matter is laid in Imperialist consciousness with only the adamantium and ceramite sealings bearing guard in steed of armaments, belief that the God-Emperor claims shield to their form. Rumor runs amok that those that stuck upon the gate in will of malice would let passage to the arctic fury of Sverige to lay rampage on assailant. In sanctified entrails of the Astartes Abbey rests the crypts of felled battle-brothers with solemn tombs known to wail of creaks and cracks laying mental figment of all soon to be collapsed once trailing into the reaches of the convent.The manufactorum is composed of a total of three major facets, east most of the cloister seeds home of a grand Assimularum while posing role of Oratorium on occasion, granting act of immense faith among the marines through vox of zealous Chaplains and feverish clergymen of Imperial doctrine. West-froth abodes the Solitorium and Company Chapel, gifting more momentum to steel resolve to that of land raider hide while doubling in form to serve goal of those who wish to morph their own flesh to be of hardy texture against the bestial whip of Sverige's cold via exposing to a fairly chill hand of Stockholm capable of still proving fatal with enough exposure. Final segmentum of the Chapter hold is of a cryptic essence, with only demise and sorrow riddled the plains of such sect, shade bears denizen to what laid seat in the enclave, little of higher personnel made boot to the grounds of such voided region in fears of being clenched by the festering grief its seethes. At finality of a dour flushed hallway be door that leads to where cadaver of Carolus and Gustav remain corpsed in chest and Contemptor, with each pensive under-cloths clenching most holy emblems and adornments commemorating fervent deceased; this portion of the Imperial hold is often remarked as The Lion's Treasure with Gustav's immobile engine grafting canvas of guard of Imperator's coffin. Gene-Seed Pure be the genetic-strand of the Imperialist, with gene-father of Imperial Fist, little flaw was in being of those under Astartes rank passaging suspicion of relation to be of null notion among those of inquisitive throttle. Despite this does not bar them of traits and rather odd quirks that lay amok many-a marine laced with gene-sect of Rogal Dorn, most notably a rather volatile and zealous need to extinguish all who bear the Xenos crimson in veins. The Chapter collective outright refuse to cooperate with battle-brothers or cousin Astartes who have colluded with the alien in any facet of their history, displaying intense hyper aggression at the even the very mention, this rather violent behavior is further indulged by Chaplains and higher officers of the Imperialists, establishing it as an incredibly well known shiver of their being. With revelation coming late in record, it was shown that none of those employed in ranks of Astartes bore potential of psychic candle in entity, laying explanation for no Librarian capable of being claimed in socket of viewer among their own. With lack of Psker, came en mass a belief that such immaterial sin had faltered to lay tainted quilt upon gene-stock, sparing of untold calamity by the palm of their ever-benevolent God-Emperor; what spawned after was a hatred of the very crafters of the Warp, with no hesitation of ostracizing or spouting displeasure to Librarians of other Chapters when interacting. This behavior has commenced numerous tense relations with brothers and cousins of a multitude of gene-seed; with absence of psyker to gate passage through the Warp, they lay arms to those of the sanctioned by Inquisitorial will, much to scaling ire of the Astartes. Notable Imperialists Carolus Imperator ' Also by name of ''Charles the Commander, was by role Chapter-head of the Imperial Astartes, with claim to prominence was his immense zeal and ambition to vanquish the all manner of Xenos race that laid bear in his sockets. Little if all was capable of striking siege against the very mentality of marine lead, standing stalwart in visage of all who oppose his manner of thought. Such mental staunchness put forefront in the last facet of the Great Imperialist Crusade in the grave refusal to halt stayings upon the battered Phanatasos until placed to bolter muzzle by the Raven Guard. During countless occasions he bore armor of the artificer alongside his fellow Chapter-head, with iron halo scaling from the back of his helm, with look akin to that of custode, seals of the pure lay upon cloak that claims abode on his shoulders, wielded in left hand was power-sword of masterful function with Mors Per Omnes (Death is For All) fleshed onto hilt. The mortal coil of Carolus was sadly cut short with Conflict of Poltava by bolt to dome forever voiding vision of xenocide another across galaxy, with lack of culprit even in present millennium. His corpse lay rest in the somber sanctum of a golden chest, which now be in the clutches of the Inquisition. '''Gustav Adolfcus Known to wider Imperium as the Carnodon From the North for an extremely ferocious was secondary head of the Imperialist corpus for the period he claimed position in Chapter. His tactical prowess and wit were spread vast throughout, with merit notioned by many with steel halo upon the sects of his nape and bolts of innumerable measure laced atop form, casting grisly portrait of all who sight him unshelled. With swift mind he fabricated the very usage of Gå på ''while undertaking role of Kapten in the earlier Imperialist campaigns and advancing further this tactic in the Tempestus Feud with the employment of ''Mitt på knä ''adding forth to reputation among Astartes. Intense and violent fervor is sole companion in conscious of the Northern Carnodon, with his presence alone known to inspire his marines to take faith and arms against heretical throttle wherever it may lie. When called forth by maw of bloodshed, he embroiled in panoply of artificer craft with purity seals lathered atop the reaches of his right arm as if notion that he of most holy decree among brethren and compatriot in flames of strife with laurel and skull on cranium, often is an exceptionally crafted bolt pistol gazed on form with the grim ''Memento mori (Remember that you have to die) inscribed on side. The tale of Carnodon was strayed by shuriken at the twilight of the Tempestus Schism, with cadaver resting final slumber in the ashen crypt of Contemptor in Inquisitor vault. Chapter Organization Combat Doctrine Post rejection of the spittings of Guilliman, the Chapter in composition claimed mannerism of the Imperial Guard with Astartes in rank split into four sects of regiments each headed by tactful Överstes. Much of their conflict was globed around the evisceration of adversarial will and morale through act of sheer offensive prowess, with little if anything capable of impeding the wrathful wait of Imperialist armaments as they advanced forth to what would soon morph to be corpses in their gaze. Manifest was this ideal manner of conflict was in the tactic by name of Gå på, translating into Go On, fabricated early on by then Kapten Gustav of the 1st Regiment early in Imperial Records. Such modus operandi functions with Astartes forking a regiment of marines into four once more into collective of 50 Taktisk Underofficerare (Tactical Marines) and 50 Angripa Underofficerare (Assault Marines) marching until they were capable of Inhaling Their Very . At 20 Meters the Angripa propelled themselves with incredible ferocity and engaged in vicious melee, while the Taktisk flamed enemies in volley with coordinated bolter shots. The Taktisk were incapable of reloading and often carried Bolt Pistols alongside their standard bolters. This way of battle was further expanded upon as time passaged, with grenadiers soon were seeded into the stratagem with them taking fleeting lead on assault before forming into back line support for those at the spear's tip. For countless millennium these tactics functioned without falter against those that held potential of fear to be laid rampant in soul, but once more this ploy had to be adapted further to prove effective against those of the Eldar breed, Gustav in Tempestus Feud brought to light formation of Mitt på knä ''(''In the Middle of the Knee) with the Imperialist developing the 'Carolean' Land Speeder which granted gate for a plowing formation among enemy lines, alongside usage of a Gå på of sorts with the amended skimmer. Those that ride these speeders were often spit of the name 'cavalrymen'. With denouncing of codex came as well the birthing of roles and epitaphs to be of use among Astartes, with many a marine no longer and replaced with the label of 'Underofficer'. Tactical morphed to that of Taktisk and Assault shaped to Angripa; surprisingly even before the transfiguration of the Codex by Ultramarine Gene-father, Roboute Guiiliman, the Imperialist had been laying the usage of Lieutenants or Löjtnant by the children of Dorn, pre-spawning of the Primaris Astartes, but bore the role of more minor domes of leaderships under those of the Kapten, with little if all divergence from originating grade. Löjtnant-Kaptens take hold of rather grand facets of a regiment, bearing reign atop those of nether-row, though crown is quickly usurped by palm of Major with stay as facet of council of Överste alongside holy Chaplain and potent shiver of the Fänrik roping position of monitor. Carolean Land Speeder Of rather swift birth was transformed landspeeder to face Aeldari brood upon the reaches of Althway, gated from mind to reality by hand of the Northern Carnodon. With the Tempestus Feud established was a new manner of conflict by name of Mitt på knä granting passage to infantry evisceration with witful blows of the vicious velocity by the refurbished speeders. Modifications laced deep in the mechanical flesh of the vehicle lay with adding of a rather lengthy saber to composition akin to a Guardian Spear in breed with companion of a volatile Gale Bolter strapped to its peak spewing flamed violence from violent muzzle; atop hull adobes a hardy carapace of adamantine craft laid to guard the strider in theshell, proving grand asset in conflict. Relations Mordian Iron Guard From brief gaze in the grand crusade, the Imperialists claimed sight of the guardsman in act of defense of Agri-world of Night-Lord veil, the mere acknowledgement fleshed into respect of their fellow Imperial servants with time upon the ardent and ever-voided reaches of Mordian. Post-Crusade, minute sects of the Imperialists aid in the sedation of the populace of the benighted planetoid with little in way of violence in Astartes presence; Hammer of Emperor and Angel of Death both bore commemoratives of each, with those of Mordian claiming minor statue of marine in quarters and formerly upon Sverige the Astates held a banner of their mortal brethren. This very manner of connection is what laid demise to Chapter with claiming call to the wail of Mordian, honor and camaraderie fell before those of the Imperialists, trailing to finality as result.Category:Group Category:Military Characters Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Warriors Category:Dead Characters